


At First Glance

by ultmarkniel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultmarkniel/pseuds/ultmarkniel
Summary: When Jinyoung is a fan of an idol group known as GOT6 and went to their fanmeeting only to end up with the oldest member of the group who also happened to be his favorite member took him into notice at first glance despite the existence of thousands of other fans.





	At First Glance

It was finally the day of the fanmeeting in Malaysia and Jinyoung was so delighted with that fact especially after he had waited for more than a month ever since he bought his ticket. Ever wonder why he was in Malaysia? Well, Jinyoung and his family are domiciled in there since they had to move 10 years ago for his father’s duty call. Now, he is a 23 years old boy in his final year of law degree in one of the best universities in the USA and someone who happened to love have the biggest crush on GOT6’s Mark Tuan.

Prior to this day, he had been playing all GOT6’s album non-stop, earning himself a threat from his sister that one more time she heard Teenager playing, she promised to burn all his collections. That did it for Jinyoung and to compensate the lack of GOT6 that he had to face for 7 hours, he blasted the radio loudly in the car on his way to the venue.

Jinyoung surely had the time of his life at the fanmeeting that he didn’t realize the ending was approaching. Despite being sad, it also meant the time for his group photo session with Mark was slowly approaching. 

“Oh my god… You’re so handsome.” Someone behind him on the line suddenly initiated a conversation with Jinyoung causing him to blush red. He was never good with compliment and he only ended up with a small thanks followed by a sweet smile to the other.

Turned out that girl wasn’t the only one who noticed. A certain redhead on the stage was also stunned with the sight of the younger who walked towards him, getting ready for a group photo session. When they made eye contact, Mark lost his breath, like literally, because he ended up coughing out of nowhere.

He was approached by Yugyeom who intended to rub his back while his eye pointing towards the direction Mark was looking at. “Wow, hyung. That guy is cute.”

“No, he’s not.” Yugyeom was about to protest and teach his hyung that beauty is subjective but before he could do just that, Mark spoke again. “He’s beyond beautiful, Yugyeom-ah. How can someone look so delicate?”

“Well hyung… if this gonna make you feel better, he’s your fan.” Mark looked at the younger, confused. “How did you know?”

“I may or may not see him among the audience just now and I’m pretty sure he has this one fanboard with your stupid face during our previous fanmeeting.” The younger answered casually but Mark had another wave of embarrassment. He wasn’t sure it was due to the fact that the handsome guy was his fan or that he brought his own fanboard.

The both of them were ushered by Jaebum to gather at the center so they can proceed with the photo session. Mark saw the cute guy had positioned himself in one of the chairs in the middle and he purposely shoved Jackson to the other side so that he was the one standing behind the cutie.

When it was time for the picture, Mark leaned toward the cute guy and intertwined their hands. He could see the younger blushing and due to their close proximity, Mark could smell the latter’s perfume and boyyy he was whipped. The latter smelled so good that Mark just wanted to give him a hug but he didn’t want to scare the other and crossed the boundary between idol and fan.

The fans were given 5 minutes to interact with the boys after the photo had been taken and before a new group approaching. Mark wanted to take a bit with that guy who he assumed was slightly younger than him and when he saw that person was talking to Bambam, he approached the two.

“So what is your name?” Mark heard Bambam asked the other and the both of them were shocked when the latter replied in Korean. “Ah, I’m Jinyoung.”

“Oh wait… Perhaps are you Korean?” Bambam asked and the latter nodded. He then excused himself when the time was up and walked away but not after congratulating the boys for the great show and thanked them for coming.

Mark, in the other hand, was processing that tiny, little detail. Not that the guy is Korean but his name. “Jinyoung.” Mark muttered that name slowly and it sounded so beautiful rolling from his tongue, causing his tummy to flutter.

xxxxx

Jinyoung was driving to the hotel that he had booked for the night, not wanting to drive home immediately after the show. He was exhausted but still can felt his heart pumping at what happened just now.

After he had parked his car at the designated spot, he glanced at his right hand; the one that was held firmly by Mark. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and he knew he was blushing at that moment. “Ah… Who would have thought we would be holding hands.” That guy couldn’t help but to squeal in his seat.

After composing himself to avoid from gaining unwanted attention, he went out and headed to his room on the 8th floor. He straightly plopped on his bed and browsed through all the photos and fancams he took earlier. He stopped at this one photo of Mark when that guy was looking at the audience with a big smile on his face. He admired that photo and a smile crept on his face.

He chose a few photos to be uploaded on his Instagram account with that Mark photo as the cover. After putting the best caption he could think of with the appropriate hashtags and tagging the members’ account, he posted the photos which gained a few likes and comments from his friends.

Not wanting to procrastinate any longer, Jinyoung took his towel and headed to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, he emerged with a fresh set of clothes and he walked to the window to see the night view from the 8th floor with a small towel drying his hair.

Looking at his watch that showed 10.30pm, Jinyoung dismissed his intention to sleep when he heard his stomach grumbling and begging to be fed. “No wonder I’m hungry. My last meal was 12 hours ago and it was only a frigging sandwich.” He groaned while grabbing his wallet and left the hotel room.

xxxxx

The boys were now heading back to their hotel, having done with their show. Once they reached the basement, someone shouted. “Manager hyung, can we order room service at this time of the day? I’m starving.” 

Mark turned his head at the origin of the voice and saw Yugyeom pouting. “Yahh, maknae! You’re such a baby.” Jackson exclaimed from behind.

“That’s why he is the maknae, you dumbass.” Jaebum replied lazily which caused the rest to laugh with Jackson as the only exception. Bambam was the one who laughed the hardest and Jackson immediately caught him in a headlock; partly because he was the nearest with the Hong Kong native and Mark stepped forward to prevent his roommate from being killed.

“Alright, boys. Start moving. I don’t want the fans finding out where you boys are staying.” Their manager started to usher them with the aid of Jaebum. “And Yugyeom, just tell me what do you wanna eat and I’ll get them later. Same goes to all of you.”

“Our manager is the best.” Youngjae beamed excitedly; the thoughts of eating made him happy.

When they had reached the lobby, the boys were fooling around among them and didn’t notice a guy was approaching with his eyes glued to his one. Mark who walked behind the rest, noticed at the last minute and grabbed Jackson’s hoodie to stop him from crashing into the other.

“Ouch, Mark.” Jackson whined with his loud voice and the other guy whipped his head to look at the front. “Eh, Jinyoung hyung.” Bambam suddenly exclaimed. “Are you staying here too?” He talked freely with the other and he didn’t feel awkward doing so, probably because the other is also a male.

Mark just gaped at the scene in front of his eyes and he kept staring at the newcomer. “Ah, yes. I’m staying here tonight and I’ll go home tomorrow to spend some time with my family before I have to fly back to LA?” Jinyoung answered softly, his voice soothing Mark’s mind.

Jackson tapped his arm and only then Mark realized that he still hadn’t release the other’s hoodie. “Sorry, Jacks.” Instead of his usual smart reply, Jackson moved forward to Mark to whisper something. “You’re staring, don’t you realize that? Our fan might take you as a creep.” That caused Jackson a slap in the head, a courtesy of Mark Tuan.

Their attic somehow attracted Jinyoung’s attention. “Please ignore them, Jinyoung-ssi.” Jaebum added and the latter simply nodded before replying. “Just call me Jinyoung.”

“So you’re going to LA? Our Mark’s hyung hometown?” The youngest of the group asked.

“Gyeommie, don’t be so blunt with your question.” Jaebum tried to warn the other. He didn’t want Jinyoung to be uncomfortable and at the same time he still wanted to be cautious because for him, Jinyoung was like any other fans and they had to show a good image.

“Ah, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Jinyoung tried to assure the leader of the group and he couldn’t help but think how different they were off stage like this; they were just simply more relaxed and approachable. 

“I have to fly back because I attend the university there.” He answered the younger.

“Omg is it fun? What course are you taking?” Bambam asked excitedly and Mark was thankful for his younger members for asking questions he wanted the asnwers to.

“I’m actually a final year law student.” Jinyoung replied and the youngers were in awe. Wait, scratch that. Even the oldest was gaping at that answer. Who would have thought he pursues law because that face certainly gives me a literature student vibe, Mark thought to himself.

“Do you mean you study like how they did in How To Get Away With Murder?” Youngjae shot his own question.

“Well not really. It’s less thrilling than that. Plus I don’t go around and commit crimes.” Jinyoung replied with a chuckle. Someone was about to shoot more questions before Jaebum interjected. “I think we should go now. Our manager might be looking for us.”

Jinyoung nodded and bid them good night before he proceeded to his own room. A whole zoo making a scene in his stomach because he didn’t expect to see Mark after the fanmeeting.

xxxxx

“Mark hyung, come look at this.” Mark was about to rest his eyes when Bambam suddenly plopped in his bed, phone in hand.

“You better have good enough reason, Bam.” Mark groaned. He certainly had zero energy to deal with the younger.

“It’s more than enough. You’re gonna thank me later.” Bambam shoved his phone on Mark’s face, causing the older to be momentarily blind due to the light emitted from the screen. Mark was about to grab the younger’s phone and throw it somewhere before the younger voiced out again.

“I found Jinyoung hyung’s Instagram account.” Mark’s eyes shot open upon that revelation. Sleep was now forgotten now that he was busy with whatever on the screen.

“What? How?” The redhead was still dumbfounded.

“Well I actually went through my tagged photos and it was just there. See, he tagged you too.” Bambam pointed to the screen. “It would be great if you actually utilize you sns, hyung.”

Mark just ignored the younger’s comment and searched for Jinyoung’s account using his own phone. He saw that guy’s recent post of Mark’s picture and he smiled. He scrolled down to the younger’s post and saw a glimpse of his life in LA at places Mark used to go when he was younger.

Mark did or did not screenshot some of the guy’s photos but hey, nobody has to know.

xxxxx

The next day after being well rested, the boys decided to stroll around the area of Kuala Lumpur. Since it was Monday, they weren’t expecting many fans to be around that area but boys were wrong and they only managed to walk around after waiting for their appointed bodyguards.

Mark and Jackson were now at this one mall and planned to grab some coffee, fortunately away from the eyes of their fans. Jaebum had given up with sightseeing and decided to rest more in his room, while the three youngers went to do some shopping after much persuasion from Bambam.

“Ah the smell of coffee is so refreshing.” Jackson exaggeratedly expressed his satisfaction upon entering the coffee shop. Mark just rolled his eyes and the both of them proceeded to the counter and placed their order.

“One iced Americano and one iced Latte please.” Mark requested to the worker who stuttered while taking their order; probably recognizing the two. The worker later ended up with a piece of photo card with both of the said men’s signatures. As usual, just GOT6 and their impressive fan service!

“Eh, Mark. Isn’t that Jinyoung? The guy we met at the lobby yesterday.” Jackson pointed at one corner where a young lad was enjoying his book with a cup of coffee on his table. Mark moved his gaze to the direction Jackson was pointing at and true enough he saw the sole reason of his fluttering heart.

They wanted to stay longer but the sudden commission outside the shop led to a change of mind. The sideline was now crowded with their fans and the two didn’t want to cause any inconveniences to the other customers and workers.

Jinyoung who was busy with his book looked up to see a crowd started gathering outside. He was curious as to the reason but they he noticed the two idols exciting their place that he knew exactly why. “They are really popular here.” Jinyoung said softly while smiling to himself.

In the other hand, Jackson who was about to follow Mark outside turned to see Jinyoung. When he saw the latter looked at him, he put on a smile which was replied but the other. Once the two idols had stepped out and vanished from his sight, Jinyoung resumed his reading.

He then stumbled upon this one passage at his current novel and felt like it was so relatable to his situation right now; him meeting his favorite group and they ended up recognizing him after that to the extent of exchanging conversations comfortably. Without any second thought, Jinyoung posted the quote on his Instagram and truthfully, it was a normal occurrence as his friends had always known of his passion in sharing such things.

"Where does a story truly begin? In life, there are seldom clear-cut beginnings, those moments when we can, in looking back, say that everything started. Yet there are moments when fate intersects with our daily lives, setting in motion a sequence of events whose outcome we could have never foreseen."

Jinyoung dwelled on its meaning. Did fate really intercept with his reality? All these while he could only hope to see Mark from afar but now that the latter actually remember his name, is this some kind of cruel dream that he would be waking up from soon?

At first Jinyoung wanted to tag the older with the intention to share his sentiment with the latter, but then he dismissed such thought. “How could I be hoping for something more? After this, he will be meeting more fans and I will end up as just one of the pair of eyes watching him on stage.” He mumbled softly, trying to let the harsh truth sink in.

xxxxx

Mark was lying in his bed, feeling exhausted after his tiny escapade with Jackson just now. Since Bambam was still outside, he had the room all to himself and he was feeling contented because Mark Tuan really loves his own quiet time.

He was scrolling through his Instagram before deciding to lurk around Jinyoung’s account. He saw the younger’s new post and felt giddy inside. The urge to interact with the younger was suffocating him that he ended up sending a new private message to the latter. He couldn’t just commented publicly because his fans’ prying eyes were everywhere and Mark wasn’t about to deal with any rumor.

"Is this the quote from the book you were reading in the coffee shop just now? I saw you though :)"

He patiently waiting for Jinyoung’s reply but when he saw the younger still hadn’t read his message, he gave up and decided to sleep but not after making sure his belongings were all packed for his departure tonight.

It was when someone knocked on his door that woke him up from his nap. He was expecting the person from the other side to be Bambam because the younger has this habit of leaving his key car behind. However, when he turned to look sideway, he saw the younger sprawling on his bed probably tired from all the walking he did.

Mark grunted and headed to the door. He saw Jaebum who seemed ready to go somewhere with his outfit. “Get ready, Mark. Manager hyung said we’re leaving to the airport in an hour. Please wake Bambam up.” Jaebum told the older.

“Sure. The rest of the boys are ready?” Mark asked and he noticed Jaebum grumbling.

“I asked Jackson to wake Youngjae up. That kid is a serious heavy sleeper.” The leader complained and Mark just chuckled. “Alright then! I see you later.” Jaebum proceeded to knock on the next door after the reply from the older.

Mark was about to head into the bathroom when Bambam’s voice resonated in the quiet room. “Who is it, hyung?” The younger was rubbing his eyes, still looking half asleep.

“That was Jaebum. We have to leave in an hour. Make sure you get everything done okay.” Mark replied which earned himself a nod from Bambam. Once he exited the bathroom 20 minutes later, he saw the younger’s carrier waiting in one corner with few exceptions on the stuff he would be using later.

Mark plopped on his bed after getting dressed. He grabbed his phone and saw a few messages; some from his family back in the States. He read and replied before he saw one unread message on his Instagram account. His heart was pounding before he decided to open it. Mark swore he was feeling like a high school girl falling in love; not that he admitted that he was in love or anything.

"My friends said I’m a walking quote supplier so go figure XD btw you and Jackson caused quite a scene at the shop don’t you know that?"

Mark smiled upon reading what the younger had said. Truthfully, he didn’t assume the younger as his fan, but more like his friend. “Not that I go around and have a cage of dragons in my stomach whenever I see my friends smiling at me.” The redhead muttered to himself with the discovery.

"I’m starting to doubt your claim to be a future lawyer. Aren’t you acting more like a library owner?"

In the other room located few floors below the redhead, a certain Park Jinyoung was smiling with the new message. He felt so delighted that he of all people was interacting with the idol like this. Yeah, Mark is still an idol, Jinyoung. Don’t forget that and cause him any trouble. The younger chanted repeatedly.

"I’ve learnt from cases in school that lying would give you tons of trouble, Mark. Anyway, it feels surreal knowing we’re conversing like this. I promise not to tell anyone about this. You’re an idol after all. Have a great night."

Mark let the younger’s words to be absorbed in his mind. For him, Jinyoung was really an understanding lad and he somehow believed the other.

"Thanks, Jinyoungie. I promise to come soon :)"

With that, Mark made a last minute inspection to prevent from leaving anything behind. He smiled and walked out from the room with Bambam in tow. It’s gonna be a great night indeed.

xxxxx

It was the following week that Jinyoung had to big farewell to his family because his short holiday was coming to an end. The younger was devastated because it meant another lonely Christmas without his family. Hence, the reason why he took the opportunities the past few days to stuff himself with his mom’s homemade food.

Jinyoung didn’t talk with Mark again after that night. He had reminded himself that it was a one-time thing and the fact that it happened to him even once was considered to be lucky enough. Touchdown in LA and Jinyoung was welcomed by his roommate, Wonpil at the airport.

Little did Jinyoung knew a certain redhead was also flying to LA in another two weeks to spend Christmas with his family and soon enough the both of them would be breathing the same air again.

xxxxx

“Hey, Nyoung. It’s the weekend before Christmas. Why don’t we take a break and enjoy the festive season a bit?” Wonpil was whining from his side of the room. Jinyoung wasn’t about to entertain his roommate’s request but when he saw how dead the other guy looked after the countless hours of digesting cases and provisions, he decided it wasn’t such a bad idea.

Once making sure they had dressed appropriately for the weather, the two walked side-by-side, still clueless as to where to go.

“Why don’t we get something to eat first?” Jinyoung made a proposition which was easily agreed by Wonpil. The two immediately walked to the direction of their favorite restaurant, excitedly talking about what to order because they gotta admit studying made them hungry as hell.

Once they entered the crowded restaurant, the immediately searched for a place to sit. Fortunately there was one empty table for the both of them. Jinyoung looked around and he was surprised to see the Tuans there. He knew they live in LA but it wasn’t everyday he bumped into them on the street or something.

He saw Tammy was smiling at him and couldn’t help but to smile back. Tammy actually recognized Jinyoung from the group photos that were released online and some other photos in Mark’s phone because apparently the younger male was caught red-handed when he was busy ogling at a certain someone few nights ago.

She remembered asking his brother about that someone and Mark’s answer brought a smile on her face. She quoted back what Mark said which basically sounded like “Just someone that made me feel at ease, sis”. Tammy decided not to pry further into the matter and just simply glad for his brother.

Once Jinyoung and Wonpil had placed their order, two cute girls who were playing around decided to make a pit stop at their table and hugged Jinyoung’s legs. Jinyoung was shocked and later recognized those two as Kylie and Leila, Mark’s nieces. He ruffled their hair while playing with them before Tammy came to fetch her two girls and apologized for disturbing the lad.

When it was only the two of them at the table, Jinyoung excused himself for a while to go buy some stuff. He ended up entering one of the bookstores at the end of the street and bought himself two children storybooks for the two angels he met just now. He requested for the worker to wrap the gifts nicely and was satisfied with the end products.

He returned back to the restaurant right on time when their food was finally served. The two immediately started eating while having a small talk in between. Once they were done and about to leave, Jinyoung approached the Tuans with the gifts for the two girls.

Mama and Papa Tuan were delighted to see their nieces squealing happily. “Merry Christmas, girls.” Jinyoung wished the little ones. “Go hug this uncle and say thanks.” Tammy said to the kids.

“Thank you, uncle.” The girls said shyly but didn’t forget to offer their hugs to the lad. Jinyoung crouched lower to reach their level to hug them back.

“Thank you so much, err?” Tammy wanted to thank the lad but she only realized the lack of knowledge on the other’s name. “I’m Jinyoung.” He replied with his eye smile. “I’m actually your brother’s fan and I hope I don’t bother you.”

“You’re not a bother at all, Jinyoung. It seems like my girls love you so much.” Tammy replied, smiling while alternating his looks between the younger and her girls. “I’m glad they love it. I have to get now. Enjoy the rest of your meal.” Jinyoung greeted everyone on the table politely before leaving the place.

At the same time, somewhere at the back of the restaurant, Mark saw how Jinyoung was playing with his nieces and how they hugged him afterwards. He entered the restaurant 10 minutes after the younger had returned from buying something that he later discovered as gifts for his nieces. The younger didn’t notice him then and if it wasn’t for Tammy who pointed to the other table, Mark would probably have missed him too.

He exited the toilet right on time to witness the moment just now and he felt contented. Yeah, they didn’t talk at all after that night but Mark slowly digesting his feelings towards the younger.

That night, Mark posted a picture of his nieces reading the books they got from Jinyoung while they were lying on his side with a caption “Thank you for the books. They really love it to the point I’m not allowed to even touch them.” All his fans were squealing at Mark carrying out his uncle duty but one exact fan was blushing red when he realized the redhead was in LA.

xxxxx

It was the following week after the Christmas break that Jinyoung found himself having tons of works to be submitted other than his criminal hearings. The excessive amount of stress and lack of nutrition due to the countless time of skipping meals caused Jinyoung to be admitted to hospital. More so after Wonpil had found the other passing out one night and realized the other was burning up when he tried to wake his roommate.

Second night in this hospital and Jinyoung already begged the doctor to be discharged but of course his request was rejected. The morning before his classmates and close friends here paid him a visit, and brought with them the lad’s favorite food and new books to be read just in case he was bored.

Some of them posted their pictures with him and tagged him on his sns asking him to get well soon, and a certain redhead who made it his part-time job to constantly checked the younger’s sns was surprised to see the lad in the hospital bed.

The following day, Mark urged Joey to go to the hospital to give the flowers and chocolates to Jinyoung. “I promise to buy the new shoes that you’ve always wanted if you help me with this one.” Joey was already on the verge of saying yes when his brother had asked for his favor but the sentence that escaped the older’s mouth caused him to grin widely and he ended up with a smack in the ass from his beloved brother.

Mark personally wanted to visit Jinyoung at the hospital but he had an official meeting to attend. Plus, now that his fans and the media knew he was in LA, he couldn’t go around freely and had to be cautious with the constant watching eyes.

xxxxx

Jinyoung was alone in his bed with a novel in hand when someone entered his room. Wonpil had to leave because he had classes and a new duty to collect the notes for the sick lad. At first Jinyoung didn’t notice the newcomer because the bouquet of flowers he was holding was blocking his first with a few more things occupying both his hands.

It was when Joey approached his bed that let Jinyoung’s mouth gaped wide. “Eh, I know who you are. You’re the guy at that restaurant, right? I’m Joey Tuan.” It was Joey who initiated the conversation.

Jinyoung was still in a trance and he ended up with a nod. “What are you doing here?” Confusion was an understatement. Jinyoung had zero idea as to why the other was here, visiting him. How did he even know Jinyoung was here?

“Ah Mark asked me to give this to you.” Joey pointed to the lilies bouquet and the box contained various kinds of chocolates with a card attached to it. “He wanted to come himself but he had some works to do so he sent me instead.” Joey explained the whole situation to Jinyoung who slowly understanding things.

The both of them talked for a while before Joey excused himself to leave. Jinyoung thanked him for coming and he also made sure the younger to thank his brother for the thoughtful gifts. Once he was left alone again, Jinyoung grabbed the bouquet and a smile decorated his face. He then opened the card from the older and now he was a grinning mess.

Jinyoungie~ I found out that you fall sick. Please get well soon and don’t push yourself too hard. I wanted to visit you myself but I don’t want to cause any trouble for you. I hope you like the flowers and chocolates. Eat lots of them to gain your energy back. – Mark

Jinyoung felt his heart fluttered at the endearment. He somehow had the feelings that the older occasionally saw his posts (well it was everyday but Jinyoung didn’t have to know), and thus, he posted a picture of the flowers and chocolates with the caption “I didn’t only like them, I love them. Thank you xx”.

It was fair enough to say that two boys went to bed with big smiles on their faces.

xxxxx

Fast forward to the next few months, Jinyoung couldn’t believe he was about to graduate tomorrow. Three days prior to this, his roommate had given him an envelope he claimed to be as Jinyoung’s graduation gift. Jinyoung was over the moon when he saw two tickets to GOT6 fanmeeting in LA that would be held the week after.

Jinyoung remembered how he was so busy during the ticket launch and he was devastated when he failed to secure a ticket. Jinyoung kept on whining to his roommate with that pitiful face of his and that rascal actually kept this in his possession all those time. “No wonder you didn’t care to comfort me properly that time.” He took his plushie and threw it to his roommate when the latter laughed after witnessing Jinyoung’s face after he opened his gift.

Jinyoung knew Mark and his members were in LA because of the photo previews on the arrival at the airport last night. He had yet to thank Mark properly for the gifts the older sent him when he was in the hospital. Jinyoung wanted to be greedy once so he ended up with a post on his Instagram with the said caption.

"It’s my graduation day tomorrow, if you’re here and it’s not too much to ask, I would like to see you again as a present."

Jinyoung knew he didn’t have to specifically mention that ‘you’ because the owner would figure it out on his own.

After going through the tedious event, Jinyoung finally walked out from the ceremony hall with a scroll in his hand. Both of his parents smiling wide by his side and his mom couldn’t help but to shed some happy tears. They flew here the previous week just to witness their only son’s graduating.

Jinyoung was in the middle of taking some pictures with his friends for memories’ sake when he was approached by Joey. “Hey, Jinyoung! Congrats bro.” The younger smiled. Jinyoung looked around expecting Mark to be here when Joey gave him a card. “What is this?” The freshly graduate asked.

“I came here to see my friend but apparently my brother wanted me to be his messenger… again!” The younger of the two chuckled. “Open it! And you both better thank me if you make it official later.” Jinyoung blushed but he pretended not to be bothered.

Jinyoung opened to card to read its content and he felt like the whole world had stopped spinning.

Jinyoungie~ Happy Graduation! You know I would love to be there but I have work so instead I give you this card and my number as your present. Make sure to call me! – Mark

True enough at the bottom of the card was 10 digits indicating themselves as the phone number of THE great Mark Tuan, but Park Jinyoung just didn’t find it in himself to call that number because he had to admit that he was afraid.

xxxxx

Few days had passed and Jinyoung’s eyes kept lingering at that one name in his contact list. He had saved the redhead’s number but that was the far he had gone. He sighed before getting dressed to go for the awaited fanmeeting. He was excited but anxious at the same time.

He forgot all his anxiousness once they had started the show. His eyes seemed to linger more on Mark as time went by, all the other members were long forgotten. The way the redhead rapped with his deep voice, how he danced like his like his body only made of fluid and how he flipped himself midair like he was as light as feather.

When the boys were in the middle of interacting with fans, their eyes met and Jinyoung instantly froze in his seat. Mark was shocked but he quickly gave his smile at the younger. Jinyoung ended up moving his gaze from the other. He was scared. He knew he had crossed his boundary as a fan; he knew he loves the older and that he was wrong for hoping something more but he couldn’t stop.

Jinyoung sighed. The show had ended and he just wanted to leave as soon as he can. He couldn’t bear the burden of his feelings right now.

He was about to get away from his seat when one of the staffs approached him and ushered him backstage. He was clueless as to why he was there but it was soon forgotten when he saw two little angels running towards him.

“Hi, uncle Jinyoungie.” Both Kylie and Leila said in unison. “Hello, girls. I miss you both.” He said while ruffling their hand. Jinyoung carried Leila in his arm while Kylie was now with Tammy who joined them after she saw the younger’s presence.

“Do you mind joining me somewhere, Jinyoung?” Tammy requested from the lad. “Ah, I don’t want to be a nuisance. Plus I don’t think I’m allowed to be here.” He said politely but Tammy wasn’t about to accept any one of it. “Don’t be silly. You’re Mark’s friend. Of course you can be here. Plus, I insisted.”

Jinyoung was about to decline again but when Tammy had started walking, he had no other option but to just follow her direction. Jinyoung was busy playing with Leila that he didn’t realize they had arrived at this one room, his back facing the door.

He was oblivious to his surrounding until the little girl squealed at something from his back. “Uncle Mark, is that for me?” Jinyoung stood still when he recognized the voice answering the little girl. “No, silly. It’s for uncle Jinyoung here.”

Jinyoung slowly turned around and he didn’t expect to see Mark coming out from the room with a small cake in his hand, a single candle was lit on top. “Happy graduation, future lawyer.” He approached the younger who was still stunned. 

“Hyung, blow the candle.” He heard Bambam screamed from the room Mark came out from. He pulled himself out from his trance and blew the candle. He looked up and saw the million dollar smile from the redhead. 

Mark was about to say something when the Yugyeom and Bambam lunged forward to give a hug to Jinyoung, squeezing Leila in the process but the kid didn’t seem to mind at all.

Mark immediately passed the cake to Youngjae while usinh both his hands to separate the two maknaes from his man.

“Why didn’t you call me, Jinyoungie?” The older pouted. To read Mark’s endearment for him was one thing, but to hear it straight from his mouth was definitely something else.

“Err… I don’t know.” Well, Jinyoung didn’t lie. He certainly had no idea why he didn’t call the redhead other than he was scared but the older didn’t need to know that.

Tammy chuckled from behind. “Don’t be so possessive, Mark.” It was Mark’s turn to blush; his face now the color of his hair.

“Yeah, hyung. He’s not even your boyfriend.” Jackson tried to tease the older but the one who was affected more was definitely Park Jinyoung.

“Well, not yet!” Mark spoke, full with determination. He approached the younger who was still in daze and placed a peck on his cheek. “He is now, right Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung still didn’t know what was going on so he just ended up with a nod. Everyone erupted in a loud cheer with Jaebum’s shouting finally at the back. “Wait. What?”

Jinyoung turned to look at Mark again and the latter whispered, “I said you’re mine now. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jinyoung now fully conscious; still trying to register everything.

“Is this some kind of dream? Of course it is a yes, Mark!” Jinyoung shed his happy tears and Mark hugged him from behind. Leila in his arm placed her small hands on Jinyoung’s cheeks simply giggled at two of his favorite uncles.


End file.
